


Explosive Results

by Nicxan



Category: System Shock (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted supplies. Seriously, why was this so hard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosive Results

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own misadventures while playing System Shock. I am good at games, y'all.

The Hacker grumbled in frustration as he tried to pry open the metal crate. The burn from the Drone's blaster made his arm ache, which made this so much harder. He made a solid attempt for a few minutes. After all, it was metal. He _shot up_ metal just a few moments ago. Why was this so difficult?  
  
“God dammit!” He finally gave up the fight and took a couple of steps back. “All right, you wanna play hard ball? I got you, you goddamn box.” The Hacker fished out the pipe from his arsenal. Maybe if he hit it just right, it'd open up easier.   
  
The first few hits didn't yield anything. Of course; that would've made this too easy. The Hacker grit his teeth and tightened his grip on the make-shift weapon as he took another swing.   
  
The crate then blew up in his face.  
  
The explosion forced the Hacker into the wall. His back slammed against the metal, and he fell on his side. For a moment, he was in shock. Crates weren't supposed to explode. It didn't _work_ like that. Yet, the smoldering debris in front of him told him otherwise. The Hacker let out an agitated sigh as he pulled himself back up.   
  
At least the medi-patch wasn't burned.

 


End file.
